St Valentine
by WickedPiscky
Summary: Takes place 3 years after season 2. Dean doesn't do the demon deal to bring back Sam. He meets Angel Cass and sparks fly. There will soon be trouble for the two lovers when they find out their love is an abomination. Rotates between Cass and Dean's Point of view.
1. Chapter 1- Grocery Store

**Chapter 1**

I walk into the grocery store very early on a cold morning in January. Bouquets of flowers cover the tables near the entrance. I notice balloons tied to the display with text reading "Be my Valentine" surrounded by hearts. Hearts are a symbol of Love to humans. Love… Something I do not quite understand as an angel. My brother Gabriel tried to explain it to me once.

"It's a feeling as though everything stops and starts with one person," he explains. "Everything revolves around that person and you would do anything for them."

"Like God?" I ask

"No not actually our father, but in a way they do become a sort of God to you. Imagine feeling the same respect, same faith, and trust you feel for Dad but also a little bit extra. Something that makes your blood warm, your heart race, your wings soar, and your head spin." Gabriel looks far away for a moment.

"Sounds terrifying."

"It is buddy, it is." He concludes, slapping me on the back.

I remember the Saint, _Valentinus._ He was a devout man and he died for this love. This flower and chocolates tradition would seem trivial to him of course. I head towards the bakery and scour the displays for the perfect….cake. I see one, very large with curls and fluffs of luscious chocolate frosting. My mouth waters, I have a weak spot for chocolate frosting. While I am picking up the container I realize I don't have enough cash with me for this cake. None of the other cakes have chocolate frosting, just white and various colors. Damn. I could take it but that would be unethical. I look around for a moment and realize they must sell frosting or at least the ingredients to make it. I walk around looking for someone, a clerk I could ask. It's late 2 maybe 3 in the morning, there is no one in sight. I see a sign that reads "baking." Cakes are baked... right? I head down the aisle and I finally see someone stacking cans on a shelf near the floor. He is wearing a red apron meaning he is an employee of this establishment. I see him notice me out of the corner of his eye and I approach him.

"Where would I find chocolate frosting?" I ask as he starts to rise.

He looks me in the eye and I am immediately enthralled by how bright his soul is. I have to tilt my head and squint to see past it. His eyes are just as striking. So green I am mesmerized. I hear him say something but I am lost for a moment. I start to feel… I can't describe it, a sort of numbness. I recognize it as adrenaline but there is no da…

"You okay, man?" he asks me. I am still confused by the adrenaline. He is looking at me with real concern.

"Yes." I try to shake the fog out of my head.

"Here. I'll show you." He places his hand on my arm and starts to usher me down the aisle. His touch is resonating through me. The adrenaline is passing but my heart is racing and when he takes his hand away I _feel_ its absence. "It's a little late to be baking a cake." he is saying with a smile. The smile changes his face completely and I find myself noticing his lips. They appear full and soft. I shake my head again trying to focus. He is talking to me I must answer.

"No, no cake I just need frosting," I manage to say, still entranced.

"Yeah, I'm more of a pie guy myself." He licks his lips and I am captivated by a feeling of eagerness that is completely unfamiliar to me. "What flavor?" He looks at me with a smile again and the only thing I can think of is how his lips would taste. How odd?

"Uhh.." this fog, I am in a daze. He turns around and surveys the containers on the shelf. I find my eyes are surveying _him_.

"We have cherry, strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate." At the word I remember my purpose here.

"Chocolate." He grabs the container of frosting off the shelf and reaches out to give it to me. He is smiling still. I notice his name tag and say, "Thank you, Dean." He blushes and looks down for a moment. I take the container from his hand and as I do so we touch for a moment. It feels electric, like a current passing through my entire body. I can tell he feels it too because he appears startled. He blushes again as he pulls away. It is then I realize it is attraction. I am attracted to Dean.

"Is that all?" he asks. For a moment I feel like asking him for more touching, but I realize he means in the sense of needing to find anything else in the store.

"No this is all I need for now."

"Okay I'll check you out… I mean ring you up." He is blushing again but still smiling. He walks toward the register and I follow. His walk is confident and I notice how his jeans hug his ass. His movements are very sure and casual. He looks strong and feels powerful. He "rings up" the frosting and my mouth is watering again. I hand him the money and we touch. Another current passes through me. He looks at our hands still touching and smiles again. He shyly takes his hand away. He is still smiling when he quickly hands me my change. "Have a great night. Enjoy." He winks at me and I smile. It has been a long time since I have done that and I am fascinated.

"Thank you again, Dean. It was nice meeting you." I say still smiling, still fascinated.

"It was nice meeting you too, uuuh?" He looks at me expectantly. I am perplexed and my face must give it away because he laughs and sort of looks up. "What's your name?" he sounds exasperated.

"Castiel" I put out my hand for him to shake, common gesture among humans. He shakes my hand slowly. I am thrilled by the excuse for the prolonged contact.

"Nice to meet you Castiel."


	2. Chapter 2- Daily Grind

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 2- Daily Grind**

After work I head straight for the gym. I feel completely exhilarated. There was something about him, Castiel. Maybe It was his eyes, piercing blue. Or the confused way he was looking at me. His voice. Deep and scruffy, it did something to me when he said my name. He looked at me in such wonder and amazement. I was just stacking cans?

When I get to the gym I change into my shorts and put away my bag. I start to warm up. I try to remember the last time someone excited me as much as he did. Male or female. He made me blush so easily. I think it was the way he carried himself so sure and powerful. I felt like he was reading me like a book. I move over to the free weights and start my workout. Those eyes, I cannot stop thinking about them. I see them like a flash in my mind so striking and sexy… I feel myself getting hard all of the sudden. I try to power through it, increasing the intensity of my workout. My muscles start to ache and burn and I feel my body settling for now.

I head over to the treadmills for some cardio. I run for about 20 mins and start cooling down. I've sweat through my t-shirt. His eyes are all I can see for a moment. I am getting hard again… Time to hit the showers.

I let cool water run over my body in the shower until I settle down. It would be kinda gross to take care of myself in the gym shower. I towel off and get dressed quickly. I get into Baby and head to work. I get to the shop in no time. I put on my jumpsuit and start restoration on a client's 75 New Yorker. This is the best time of my day, everything stops for a moment. I focus on cleaning the interior. This is the last thing I have to do before I present it to the client. The car is in amazing shape. It is an odd car to be restoring but I like to work on something different. I start to polish the leather and the smell brings back memories. It's been three years since they've died. Everyday I struggle with the choice to let it go and give up hunting. Today for the first time in a long time I realize I am starting to feel like I've made the right choice.

I finish up the restoration on the interior just before close. The car should be ready tomorrow which is good because I need the cash for rent. I head back to my apartment.

I walk in and put on a record. The Black Keys. The first few cords of "Everlasting Light" start to fill me. I grab a beer from the fridge and settle onto the couch. I let the music surround me. The lyrics have me thinking of him again, Castiel. I allow myself a moment to go over the meet. His intense gaze and his smile and the way he licked his lips absently before he lit up in an almost laugh. My body is reacting again and I do my best to ignore it. I will probably never see him again. It's late and I need sleep before my shift at the store starts again. I finish my beer and wash up. I fall asleep almost as soon as I hit the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3- The Ask

**Chapter 3- The Ask**

I can not stop thinking about Dean. I try to work. After many attempts I realize it is futile. I must find out who he is.

I am in heaven for only a short time before I run into an angel who knows him. He tells me he was a hunter who lost his family to prevent the apocalypse. His brother died fighting Azazel and his father climbed out of hell to help drag Azazel back. Sam is here. I think about visiting him but after peering into his heaven I see he is busy making a life with a wonderful women named Jessica. I decide not to disturb him. Some here in heaven mourn for those still on earth and I would hate to bring back bad memories. Learning all this I realize why Dean's soul is so bright. He has suffered very much to keep the world safe. I talk to the archangel Raphael who I am not very fond of personally. He explains to me how Dean's sacrifice saved the world. When I return to the surface I decide I must see him again. It is about 2 am again and I am hoping Dean is working this evening.

I walk in and see him right away. His soul. My heart is racing again and I embrace the feeling this time. As an angel, it is rare I feel such strong emotions and I am reveling. He looks up and when he sees me. His whole face lights up with his smile. His reaction has stirred something in me. A heat builds in my abdomen and I start to feel blood rush to… I suppress it for now. This is not the time or the place for me to lose control. He stands and wipes his palms on his jeans. He is nervous. I feel slightly smug.

"Dean" As I say his name he blushes again and he is biting his lower lip. I embrace the rush of tension in the air. I let it wash over me for a moment.

"Castiel. What can I help you with?" he asks me, trying to stay professional. I realize we will need to meet outside of his workplace. I do not want to risk his employment.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me on a date later this evening." My voice is gruff as I say it. Though he is obviously interested I find I am also nervous. I feel the adrenaline pushing through me again as I wait for his response. He seems stunned and incredulous. "If you are available." I quickly add.

"Yes Castiel, I would love to." As he says it he is looking into my eyes as if to discern my intentions. He must like what he finds there because he walks over to the cash register and grabs a slip of paper. He quickly scrawls out his address and telephone number. "I own a shop on 3rd St. and I will be there until 6 tonight." He is smiling and his eyes are bright. He hands me the slip and our hands touch briefly. The blood rushes to my groin again. The adrenaline and fog make it impossible to suppress it.

"I will pick you up at 8 pm." I exclaim. He laughs, and I realize I must leave quickly to avoid drawing attention to my… situation. I turn away to leave, and rush out. I disappear in a rush of wings.

I am back in my apartment. I look in the mirror near the doorway and see my face is flushed. My heart still racing I move to the couch in my living room. I try to breathe and settle myself but the fog is thick. I palm myself through my pants and try to will the erection away. Fuck it. I slowly unbutton and unzip my pants. I free my erection and one stroke has me moaning. I have never been this hard and cum is already leaking out of the tip. I wet my hands quickly and begin stroking. I am falling into a quick rhythm, and my breathing is heavy as his face flashes before me. I remember the way he licks his lips, and moan. My pace and breathing quicken. The way he bit his lower lip when I said his name "DEAN", in a flash of green eyes I groan, my wings extend, my head falls back, I am spilling over. I am in awe of what thoughts of him have done to me. I clean myself up, lay back and spread my wings. I feel lightheaded and almost like I could sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- Dressing Up

**Chapter 4- Dressing Up**

I am so fucking nervous. He is so commanding and in control. It is so hot. I have no idea how to dress for this date. I decide to wear a t-shirt under a button up with dressy pants. If I need to I can add a tie and jacket. He always looks pretty dressed up. I add some cologne. I usually put some product in my hair but it's behaving today.

There is a knock at the door. Shit! He is super early, awesome… I look in the mirror one more time before I open the door. Wow! I should dress up more often, I look good. I open the door and it's Ellen. She is the building manager. She sizes me up for a minute then says "Hot Date?"

"Yes Ellen and he'll be here any minute." I say only slightly annoyed. "I do have something for you though." I hand her the check I wrote for rent. The New Yorker client was very happy with my work so I've given her an advance for next month as well. I hand it to her smugly.

"Oh my, you are in a good mood. I hope he's worth it honey." she folds up the check and pockets it. She looks me over again. "By the way, you clean up nice Winchester." She looks proud for a moment, then turns and walks away. She's more like a mother than a landlord and I appreciate her approval. This has me feeling more confident and I am happy for the interruption.

I pull open the drawer on the wooden table near my keys and pocket my wallet. Next to it is my silver knife. I always take it with me, but it would surely stand out with this outfit. Dammit, this is why I don't dress up. I decide I'll just wear the jacket and I place the knife in the inside pocket. I start feeling nervous again. It has been so long since I've been on a date. Hook ups are one thing, this...feels different. Buuut just in case I walk over to my bedside table and grab a condom. I turn it over in my hand and my thoughts drift to him. I wonder what he's like underneath the clothes. Desire is blooming in my groin as I imagine taking it all off.

A knock at the door. Shit! I look down at my watch it's 8 sharp. Fuck! Waves of nerves are flooding me again. Maybe I should drive, it will relax me a little. I grab my keys from the drawer and open the door.


	5. Chapter 5- The Date

**Chapter 5- The Date**

My breath catches as I regard Dean standing seductively in the doorway. He looks…amazing. He seems much more candid. A half smile adorns his face and I notice him regarding me as well. I am wearing my clothes. "Dean, you look amazing."

"You look good too Cass, as always." his smile is growing. "You mind if I drive?"

"That would be great." I hadn't thought of transportation. The restaurant is not far of course but the weather is not ideal for walking. He locks his door and starts heading out of the building.

"Where we headed." he is walking in front of me and I am distracted by his ass. "Caaass?" he says coaxing me for an answer. It is coaxing something more. I am fond of this nickname.

"Incarnate, " I say. He is smiling even bigger now. "You've heard of it?"

"Yeah I may have heard of it. Fancy place. Don't know how you swung a reservation though."

"I know a guy." I say, smugly. I have seen this phrase spoken on television and I have been waiting a long time to say it. Dean laughs and looks at me in awe.

We climb in the car. "She is beautiful," I tell him. I know he works on cars as his profession and hobby and it is clear he takes this car very seriously.

"Thanks, this is Baby." He places his hand fondly on the dashboard. "She was my Dad's before mine." I realise he is reminiscing.

"He must have been a great man."

"He was." he starts up his car and heads to the restaurant.

When we arrive Gabriel comes to greet us. "Brooo!" He comes up and slaps me on the back, smiling. "And you must Be Dean."

As he extends his hand for Dean to shake. I introduce them. **"** This is my brother Gabriel. He owns this establishment."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Great place." Dean does look impressed. I am thrilled. Gabriel leads is to a table and we sit down. Dean looks excited. "Cass this is really great." He smiles. I would do anything for his smile.

"It is." I realize how much I have come to like Dean. I need to tell him about… my family and me. "Dean…"

"What can I get you Castiel." The waiter's name is Jean, I have not seen him here before. But his soul is human.

"I'll take the bacon cheeseburger, medium well with fries and a beer." Dean looks shocked.

"Yeah I'll have the same." He shrugs as he hands over his menu. He looks even happier. Jean nods with a smile and walks away. "They serve burgers and fries!?" He says, in total shock.

"They didn't until I begged Gabriel to add it to the menu. Hamburgers are my favorite." Dean smiles and shakes his head. His smile had me feeling hazy again.

"Well you are full of surprises Cass." The nickname makes me smile. We talk for awhile before the food comes. Dean takes his first bite and his eyes are wide. "Oooh 'dis good" he moans. The sound makes my cock twitch. The things this man does to me without even trying. I feel the adrenaline building. He has mayonnaise at the corner of his mouth. It is suggestive and sexy and I find myself imagining his mouth... Without thinking I place my hand on his face and wipe it away with my thumb. My hand lingers for a moment. His eyes are filled with lust as he puts his lips to the pad of my thumb and sucks off the mayo. I feel it through my entire body and I am instantly hard.

"Deeean." I moan quietly. His pupils dilate and he nuzzles my hand he looks as if he might kiss it. I feel a moan building up again…

"How's everything?" Jean asks. I pull my hand away and I am so incensed by the interruption my eyes glow in anger as I glare at Jean. Dean is looking down, blushing in embarrassment and thankfully doesn't notice. Jean scurries away without a word. We finish our meal and start talking again. Someone removes our plates and brings us coffee. We talk for what seems like hours. I tell him about my overbearing family though I forget to mention our species. He tells me his father and brother were murdered and he struggles everyday with survivor's guilt. It amazes me how open he is being with me.

"I can't believe I'm tellin' you all this." He has a smile but it seems uneasy. "Guess you're just easy to talk to." The restaurant is all but empty. Gabriel is still here talking to a waitress sneaking peeks every now and then.

Jean is walking up with a black book that looks like the bill. He looks up for a moment and his eyes are dark, his face menacing and I see him pulling a knife out of the book. Without another thought I spring into action. I slam my hand on his forehead and smite him on the spot.

"What the HELL!" Dean says as he looks at me in utter disgust. He pushes away from the table and leaves without another word.


	6. Chapter 6- An Angel

**Chapter 6- An Angel**

I can't fucking believe this. I knew he was to good to be true. I am out the door and in my car before I even realize what I'm doing. I drive. Fast and hard, I drive. Away. Away from the city. I try to outrun anger and disappointment. I realize after a few miles I can't run from this, whatever _it_ is. I'm in a well deserted area. I pull over to think for a moment. Glowing eyes, blinding light, exorcism by hand? No fucking clue. Whatever it is it's powerful. I get out of the car and go to the trunk. My old hunting gear is in here. Everything but the silver knife still in my jacket pocket. I open the trunk quickly, and carefully remove dad's journal. I slam the trunk down. Fuck! Right there on the standing in front of Baby, looking apprehensive and cautious is Castiel. I drop the journal and pull my knife.

"Dean." He says cautiously. He sounds… hurt? What the hell. "I can explain."

"What the hell Cass!" I hear myself say. Why the fuck am I not ganking this guy, this thing. I can't seem to move. I think I want him to explain…

"Heaven, actually." He has a smile on his face. What the… "Dean, I am an angel… of the Lord." All I can do is stare. "That was a demon back there and it was going to attack me...or you. I had to smite it." More staring. Though I feel my body relax. What no! Don't let your guard down, you can't be buying this shit.

"An _Angel?"_ I move closer to him.

"Yes Dean." He says in his deep sexy voice. He is moving closer to me. I stop dead.

"So where's your halo then huh? Left it home?" oh yes good one. At the challenge he smiles his smug, half smile.

"I'm not that kind of Angel." He steps back slightly and takes a breath. His face grows stern but there is a benevolent light radiating all around him and his eyes glow an even brighter blue. There is a flash and I have to shield my eyes. When the spots clear from my vision. My breath catches. Behind Castiel, stretching about 15 ft across, blacker than night, are wings.

"Cass." I breathe. I am stunned. He is actually an angel. He is even more beautiful and all I can do is stand in awe.

"Dean, when I met you, when I saw your soul I knew you were different. I feel this pull from you. I have never, and I mean literally eons have passed, and I have never seen or felt a soul like yours."

I slowly close the distance between us. I notice I am trembling in anticipation. I look him in the eyes. I can't speak. I don't know what to say. What do you say to that. I feel drawn to him too. I don't know if I can trust him, but those eyes… he starts to speak my name in his stoney voice and my whole body feels charged.

"Dea.." I press my lips to his in a soft, but eager kiss. I feel his body stiffen. I deepen the kiss and I feel him relax. I cup his face in my hands and his breath catches. I take the opportunity to explore his mouth. My tongue flicks his and he makes an almost primal sound. He runs his hand through my hair with one hand and presses me to him with the other. Our bodies pressed together, I pull away from his face and look in his eyes. They are so captivating and powerful.

"Cass." When I say his name he releases a low groan. He forces me against the hood of Baby and kisses me frantically. His hands roaming, our bodies pressed together. He grinds his hips into mine and our erections rub together through our pants. A loud moan escapes me, the the fabric of these slacks is so thin. I suddenly feel desperate to get closer. Cass starts to take off my jacket his hands slide down my arms as he looks at me possessively. He leaves it snug at my elbows where I am propped up kissing him.

He starts to unbutton my shirt. I try to lean forward to kiss him but he holds the jacket down so I can't move much. He kisses me mercifully and bites softly on my lower lip. Another moan escapes me. He lifts up my t shirt and trails wet kisses down my chest. He bites softly at my nipples. I am overwhelmed with lust and thrust my hips up looking for purchase.

"Deeean." He says, his voice shrouded in lust. He moves away. I hear a soft whimper escape me. He stands up and removes his coat and jacket. I look around to make sure we are alone. Cass seems annoyed he lost my attention briefly. His wings flap down forcefully. Then he is kissing me again, more desperate this time. His hands caress my chest as we kiss. They slowly move down my waist and he unbuttons my pants with a swift flick. I inhale sharply. Kissing my neck, he pulls out my leaking cock.

"Cass." I hiss. I feel an intense need for him. My arms are still stuck in my jacket and I struggle against it. He holds it firmly. He is so commanding and in control it has me breathless. He starts fisting my cock. I moan into his mouth. His pace is teasing as though he is revelling in feeling me unravel beneath him. He stops kissing me and looks into my eyes. His pace quickens and I am on the edge. "Cass.." I say, as a warning. He is looking into my eyes almost as if giving permission.

"Dean…" I am over the edge at the sound of my name in his gravelly voice. I'm shaking in ecstasy under his gaze and he is humming with pleasure. He pulls off the jacket binding my arms and I look around for a way to clean up. "Let me." He says. His hand hovers over the cum pooled on my abdomen. It disappears. Nice. I button up my pants and stand. I take of my button up and have just my t-shirt underneath. I pick up Cass's jacket and coat from the ground. I suddenly realize we haven't said much this whole time. I smile, I guess we don't have to say much. Cass tucks in his wings and looks at me with a suddenly guileless expression. I walk to the driver's side and we get in the car.

"Let's get out of here"


End file.
